


I'm Out On a Ledge

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come stand with me... I need the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Out On a Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to sad songs at midnight.
> 
> Inspired by the song Company by the band An Horse.
> 
> (If you haven't heard the song, I highly recommend you listen to it. It's really good and the story will probably make more sense.)

Patrick's eyes opened into the dark night. He sat up on the springy bed, trying to figure out what had awoken him. A weird feeling was in the pit of his stomach. Patrick got up, pausing as his sleepy head reeled slightly from the sudden movement. He walked quietly out of the bedroom, looking out at the dining area of the hotel room. He jumped at a sudden movement across the room, jerking his head in its direction. The curtain that covered the sliding glass door to the balcony was waving, the wind from the open door gliding in. Patrick tilted his head slightly, trying to think of a plausible reason as to why the door would be wide open. He glanced back into the two-bed room he was just sleeping in, only then noticing that Pete's bed was empty. An apprehensive feeling overwhelmed him as he looked back at the door, watching the curtain's gentle movements. Patrick glanced at the door to the bedroom Joe and Andy were sharing, contemplating waking the two. Before he reached a conscious decision, however, his feet were already carrying him to the door. His socks muffled his footsteps on the carpet as he made his way across the living room, breath bated. Patrick wrapped a hand around the door's handle, pulling it open a bit more. Cold night air greeted him as he stepped out onto the small balcony. At first he didn't look around, just straight ahead. He walked to the edge of the balcony, looking at the city far below. He looked up at the sky, whose stars were muted slightly by the lights of the buildings around him. Finally, he turned his head slowly to the person he knew was near him, across the balcony.

"Hey," Patrick said softly.

Pete was looking down at the street, elbows on the balcony railing. In his hands was a small blue bottle of pills. He didn't respond.

Patrick looked down as well, watching the small cars traveling through the city. After a moment, he spoke again.

"What is it?" Patrick murmured, keeping his eyes on the ground below.

He saw Pete shake his head slowly, out of the corner of his eye. Pete opened his mouth and inhaled quietly.

"That's just it," He whispered. "Nothing is wrong. What do I have to complain about? I'm successful, I have friends and family who love me... I have no right to feel this way."

Patrick looked up at Pete, who didn't meet his gaze. "Please don't feel sorry for feeling the way you do," Patrick said in a hushed voice. "You can't control it."

Pete grimaced, hands tightening around his bottle. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning away. "I hate that. I feel like I can't control anything anymore. I don't know myself. And I hate myself for it."

Patrick moved a little closer on the balcony as Pete spoke.

"I don't know, I just... I feel so alone sometimes. Which I know is stupid, but... You know. It's how I feel." Pete spat out the last words bitterly, glaring at his bottle of pills.

Patrick slid closer until the two were standing right next to each other. He lifted a hand and brought it up to Pete's, wrapping it around the pills. Patrick looked into Pete's eyes, who meet his gaze. They stood there for a while, taking comfort in each other's eyes, hands touching. Then Patrick gently removed the bottle from Pete's hands, which started to get shaky. Patrick set the pills on the railing, then took both of Pete's hands in his, trying to stop the shaking. Pete's eyes began to water as he stared desperately at Patrick. A small sob escaped from his lips, and Patrick pulled him closer, not breaking eye contact. Their chests were almost touching as they gripped each other's hands, looking at each other like they were the only thing keeping them alive. In Pete's case, such could very well the case.

Suddenly, Patrick could take it no longer. He pulled Pete closer and the two leaned into each other, lips colliding. Patrick pressed himself into Pete, trying to get even closer. He wrapped his arms around Pete's back, holding him as tight as he could. Their chests were kept pressed together, to the point where Patrick could feel Pete's heartbeat within him. He was kissing Pete as passionately as he possibly could, constantly trying to figure out a way to get closer to him. Patrick kept trying to pull him closer, hold him tighter. He wasn't going to let go. He wasn't going to let Pete jump off the ledge. He wouldn't allow it. He loved him too much. Patrick would always be there to keep Pete company. Pete didn't need to be alone.

Pete pulled his mouth away from Patrick's just long enough to pant out his words.

"I love you, Patrick."

Patrick nodded, kissing Pete hard. "I love you, Pete." He whispered.

It was then that Patrick realized he was crying. Thick, hot tears were running down his face, staining both his cheeks and Pete's. Pete was crying, too. They paused for a moment, panting. Leaning their foreheads against each other's and gazing into their eyes, they held each other closer than they ever had before, tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

"I'm... I'm out on a ledge," Pete whispered. "Please... Stand with me."

Patrick nodded heavily, looking deep into Pete's troubled eyes.

"I need the company."


End file.
